Enoch/Gallery
A gallery of images of the Chronicom Enoch. ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Screenshots Season Four [[World's End|Episode 4.22: ''World's End]] Enoch abducts SHIELD.jpg The team is arrested WE.png Season Five [[Orientation Part One|Episode 5.01: Orientation Part One]] Enoch Bathroom pic.png Enoch True Form.jpg Enoch 5x01.png [[Rewind (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)|Episode 5.05: Rewind]] Fitz threatens enoch.png Enoch introducing the Hintons.jpg Getting ready to freeze Fitz.jpg Enoch waking Fitz up.jpg [[Fun & Games|Episode 5.06: Fun & Games]] Enoch and Fitz as Bitters.jpg Kasius-BenMayFight-Intro.jpg Kasius-ExecutingBen.jpg Fitz gives Enoch orders.jpg Enoch shoots a Kree.jpg Kree Enoch.jpg [[Together or Not at All|Episode 5.07: Together or Not at All]] May Enoch TONAA.png Enoch i reunited with Robin Hinton.jpg [[The Last Day|Episode 5.08: The Last Day]] The Last Day 2.jpg [[Best Laid Plans|Episode 5.09: Best Laid Plans]] Best Laid Plans 6.jpg Enoch talks with Phil Coulson.jpg Enoch suggests retreating.jpg Enoch compliments the plan.jpg [[Past Life (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)|Episode 5.10: Past Life]] Enoch contacts SHIELD.jpg Enoch with the time machine.jpg Enoch kills a Kree.jpg Shaw Enoch.jpg Shaw Machine.png Season Six [[Window of Opportunity|Episode 6.02: Window of Opportunity]] Enoch is discovered.jpg Enoch and Fitz trying to convince Viro.jpg Enoch and Fitz discuss their survival.jpg Enoch and Fitz talk with Viro.jpg Enoch and Fitz try to figure out how to stop Viro.jpg Enoch congratulates Fitz's plan.jpg Enoch and Fitz change plans.jpg [[Fear and Loathing on the Planet of Kitson|Episode 6.03: Fear and Loathing on the Planet of Kitson]] Enoch and Fitz unload the Xandarian snails.jpg Enoch and Fitz held at gunpoint.jpg Fear_and_Loathing_on_the_Planet_of_Kitson_2.jpg Fear_and_Loathing_on_the_Planet_of_Kitson_3.jpg Fear_and_Loathing_on_the_Planet_of_Kitson_4.jpg Fear and Loathing on the Planet of Kitson 7.jpg Enoch explains his biology.jpg Enoch tells Fitz he's having fun.jpg Enoch and Fitz in the House of Games.jpg Enoch explains how he won.jpg Enoch begins to win money.jpg Enoch is husseled by Wayne.jpg Enoch and Fitz figuring out what to do.jpg Enoch bets Fitz.jpg Enoch is reactivated by Fitz.jpg Enoch realizes he is decommissioned.jpg Enoch questions what his purpose is.jpg Enoch is reunited with Simmons.jpg [[The Other Thing|Episode 6.05: The Other Thing]] Enoch mops on Zephyr One.jpg SimmonscomfortsEnoch.png Enoch is told what happened.jpg AoS-S6-Teaser-12.png Enoch is reunited with Atarah.jpg Enoch learns of Chronyca-2's destruction.jpg Enoch is reunited with his bestie.jpg MEFSQATOT.png Enoch tries to reason with Atarah.jpg Enoch argues with Atarah.jpg Enoch watches Johnsn and Simmons escape.jpg Enoch gases Fitz.jpg [[Inescapable|Episode 6.06: Inescapable]] Enoch observes FitzSimmons.jpg FitzSimmonsmindsharingmachine.png Enoch tries to persuade the others.jpg MalachistopsEnoch.png Enochangry.png Enochdefeatseveryone.png Embrace me.png FitzSimmosnandEnochteleport.png Enoch escapes with FitzSimmons.jpg FitzandEnochfile.png [[Toldja|Episode 6.07: Toldja]] FitzSimmonsEnochinKitson.png Enoch and the others became stranded on Kitson again.jpg Simmonsbeingobvious.png Enoch and FitzSimmons are captured.jpg Enoch and FitzSimmons in Mister Kitson's office.jpg Enoch celebrates his freedom.jpg "We'retakingthisship".png Izel forms a new crew.png Enoch watches Izel work.jpg Enoch embraces Fitz.jpg [[Collision Course Part One|Episode 6.08: Collision Course Part One]] Enoch speaks with Isaiah.jpg [[The Sign|Episode 6.12: The Sign]] Enoch meets with Isaiah.jpg [[New Life|Episode 6.13: New Life]] Enoch and Malachi in the Lighthouse.jpg Enoch kills his soldiers.jpg Enoch in disguise.png Enoch explains his plan to FitzSimmons.jpg Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - SDCC 2019 Hall H Extended Season 6 Trailer 32.png|trailer only New Life 39.jpg New Life 40.jpg New Life 31.jpg Promotional Season Five The Last Day 6.jpg The Last Day 4.jpg Best Laid Plans 8.jpg Behind the Scenes Joel Stoffer BTS.jpg Category:Character Galleries